Ein Fall für Greenpeace
by Yama-chan2
Summary: Mal wieder was Witziges!!!


Da bin ich wieder! Und wieder mal ist es eine Verarschung geworden.  
Wundert euch nicht über den Schrott, den ich da zusammengeschrieben  
hab. Aber was soll man schon sonst in der letzten Ferienwoche bei  
einem Besuch in Berlin um 22.50 machen mit einem Berliner Weissen   
grün in der Hand? XD  
Okay, dann hoffe ich mal ihr findet es lustig.  
E-Mail-Bomben, Morddrohungen, usw. an ameisesonja@aol.com !!!  
  
Disclaimer: Die Digiritter gehören nicht mir, ich benutze sie nur...  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~Ein Fall für Greenpeace~ ~ ~  
  
Alle Digiritter wollen sich auf dem Jahrmarkt treffen. Matt, Joe, Tai  
und Izzy sind als erste da.  
Tai: Mann, wo bleiben die denn so lange? *schaut sich um*  
Joe: Sind wir wirklich zur richtigen Zeit gekommen? In der Mail stand doch 8 Uhr, oder?  
Izzy: Ich schau nochmal nach. *zieht Laptop raus und tippt drauf rum*  
Matt: Und? Sind wir zu früh oder die andern zu spät?  
Izzy: Wir sind pünktlich...  
Tai: Ha! Wusst ich's doch!  
Izzy: ...vorrausgesetzt die Kleinen haben sich vertippt. HAHAHAHAHA! Ist das nicht n   
cooler Joke?  
Alle: *sweatdrop*  
Matt: *seufzt* Wieviel?  
Izzy: *packt Laptop weg* Huh?  
Matt: Um wieviel sind wir zu früh?  
Izzy: Ach, nur 2 Stunden.  
Alle: WAS?  
Matt: Na toll! Wieso muss das immer mir passieren?!?  
Joe: Und was sollen wir jetzt machen bis die andern kommen? Wir können doch keine 2  
Stunden hier rumsitzen!  
Tai: Blöde Frage! Wir sind auf dem Rummel!  
Matt: Genau! Dann fangen wir eben ohne die andern an.  
Izzy: Okay, ich bin dabei.  
Joe: Ich auch.  
Alle: *laufen los*  
Tai: Okay, was sollen wir als erstes fahren?  
Alle: *gehen an der großen Achterbahn vorbei*  
Matt: *grins @ Tai*  
Tai: *grins @ Matt*  
Joe: *sieht Blicke* Nein! Oh nein! Da kriegt ihr mich nicht rein! Niemals!  
Izzy: Das hast du dir selber eingebrockt. Hätte dir doch klar sein müssen, dass sowas kommt.  
Joe: Wieso?  
Izzy: Naja - Es sind Tai und Matt!  
Tai: Genau! Gegen uns...  
Matt: ...hast du keine Chance!  
Tai: Hach, ich liebe diesen Satz.  
Joe: *schluck* Mist! warum hab ich nur was gesagt! HILFE!!!  
Tai&Matt: *schnappen Joe und tragen ihn auf einen Sitz der Achterbahn*  
Izzy: *geht kopfschütteld hinterher*  
Joe: NEIN! Ich will nicht!!! *wird von Matt angeschnallt*  
Matt: Ruhe! Du kannst sowieso nicht mehr zurück.  
Izzy: Äh...Okay, Leute! Ich wart dann mal hier auf euch. *weicht zurück* ...Bis dann!  
Tai: Nix da! Komm sofort wieder her! *drohender Blick*  
Izzy: *seufzt* Scheiße. *folgt brav*  
Achterbahnmensch: Alle hinsetzen und die Sichenheitsstangen runterziehen bitte!  
Matt,Tai,Izzy: *setzen sich hin: Tai&Matt ganz vorne an der Spitze, Izzy&Joe dahinter*  
Joe: *zittert* Oh nein! Oh nein! Oh nein! ...  
Achterbahnmensch: *kontroliert alle* He du! Du musst dich auch anschnallen! *zeigt auf Izzy*  
Izzy: Nein! Laut meiner Berechnungen unter Berücksichtigung der Geschwindigkeit und  
dem Gesetz der Fliehkraft kann ich theoretisch nicht rausfallen!   
(Ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich sein könnte - bin noch nie Achterbahn gefahren!)  
Tai&Matt: *sweatdrop*  
Joe: BIST DU LEBENSMÜDE???  
Achterbahnmensch: Ja, theoretisch. Aber ich kratz dich nachher nicht vom Asphalt, nachdem   
du praktisch rausgefallen bist!  
Matt: Der nette junge Mann hier hat wirklich Recht, Izzy. Du solltest tun, was er sagt!  
*grinst übertrieben & tätschelt Joe auf dem Kopf*  
Tai: Habt ihr's dann mal bald? Ihr haltet nur den Verkehr auf. Ich will losfahrn! Ich will   
losfahrn!  
Matt: Aber doch nicht so ungeduldig, mein Kleiner! Wenn du jetzt brav bist du nicht mehr   
rumflennst, dann kriegst du nachher Zuckerwatte! *tätschelt auch Tais Kopf*  
Tai: Wirklich? JUHU! *kriegt Leuchtaugen*  
Achterbahnmensch: *verwirrt*  
Izzy: *schüttelt nur den Kopf*  
Joe: *kleinlaut* Also, meinetwegen muss es nicht so schnell losgehen...  
Achterbahnmensch: Wie auch immer, du schnallst dich jetzt an oder fährst nicht mit!  
Izzy: Okay. *will schnell aussteigen*  
Matt: Nix da! Du bleibst schön hier Izzy! *drängt Izzy auf Sitz zurück*  
Tai: Sie können losfahren! Er schnallt sich schon an. *schnallt Izzy an*  
Achterbahnmensch: O~kay. *wendet sich an alle Fahrgäste* Dann viel Spaß bei der Fahrt!  
Tai: Endlich! *beugt sich so weit wie möglich vor*  
Bahn: *setzt sich in Bewegung*  
Joe: *ist käse-weiß im Gesicht und klammert sich krampfhaft an seinen Sitz*   
Bahn: *legt jetzt richtig los*  
Joe: HILFE!!! Wir werden alle STERBEN!!! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!   
Tai&Matt: Yieha!!!  
  
-10 minutes later-  
  
Tai: *steigt aus* Mann, das war ja echt mega geil! Das sollten wir gleich nochmal machen!  
Izzy: Nein! Bloß nicht! *steigt auch aus*  
Matt: Och, Spielverderber. *gleich hinterher*  
Izzy: Besser ein Spielverderber als tot!  
Matt: Ach was, so leicht stirbt sich's nicht. Außerdem sind wir die Helden dieser FanFic.  
Ohne uns gäb es sie gar nicht!  
Autorin: Aaach, meinst du Matt?!? *fängt an Matt auszuradieren*  
Matt: *muss um seine Beine fürchten* Nein! Hilfe! Schon gut, schon gut! Tut mir Leid!  
Autorin: *hört auf* Angenommen. Aber weiter mit der Story...  
Matt: *von unten* Hey! Moment mal! Nicht so schnell! Mal mir erst meine Beine wieder!!!  
Tai: Nein, lass ihn lieber, wie er ist! So gefällst du mir viel besser, Matt! Hahaha! *lacht sich  
schief*  
Matt: Haha! Sehr witzig. Jetzt mal mir sofort wieder Beine, oder ...  
Autorin&Tai: Oder?  
Matt: Oder ich kündige! Dann werdet ihr ja sehen, was ihr ohne mich macht! Ich frag mich,  
was ich überhaupt noch hier bei Digimon mache. Ein Profi wie ich kriegt immer eine   
gute Stelle. Vielleicht -nein- bestimmt sogar eine Hauptrolle! Und dann steht ihr dumm  
da ohne mich! Bätsch! *verschränkt die Arme und streckt beiden die Zunge raus*  
Autorin: Ähm... Na gut! Ich will ja meinen Lieblingschara nicht verliehren! *zeichnet Matt   
wieder Beine*  
Tai: Schade...  
Matt: Na also, geht doch! *überlegener Blick zu Tai*  
Tai: *grummel*  
Autorin: Jetzt aber weiter, sonst werden wir bis zum Veröffentlichungtermin nicht fertig!  
Alle: Okay!  
Tai: Hey, wo ist eigentlich Joe?  
Alle: *schauen sich um*  
Izzy: Oh nein! Er sitzt noch in der Achterbahn!  
Tai: Wir müssen ihn da sofort rausholen!  
Matt: Stimmt! Zweimal hintereinander Achterbahn...Das hat er nicht verdiehnt!  
Alle: *rennen zur Achterbahn zurück*  
Joe: *sitzt totenbleich und starr in der Bahn*  
Tai: HALT! STOPP! Noch nicht losfahren!  
Matt: *hechtet auf den Mann mit dem Starthebel zu und hält ihn auf*  
Tai&Izzy: *versuchen Joe aus dem Sitz zu hieven*  
Matt: *kommt ihnen zu Hilfe*  
Izzy: Oh Mann, ist der schwer!  
Alle: *tragen Joe weg und lehnen ihn an die Wand einer Schießbude (da darf man jetzt nix  
vertauschen...)*  
Tai: JOE! Wach auf! Der bewegt sich ja gar nicht!  
Matt: Das ist die Totenstarre, du Idiot!  
Tai: WAS? Soll das heißen, dass er tot ist??? *ist ganz verzweifelt*  
Matt: Wer weiß. Er versucht bestimmt alles um sich nicht mehr dein Geplärre   
anhören zu müssen. Auch sterben. Sollt ich vielleicht auch mal probieren!?  
Tai: Tu's doch!  
Matt: Nee, wenn ich's mir recht überlege...Dann könnte ich dich ja nie mehr zum Wahnsinn   
treiben. Außerdem habe ich ja eine Waffe gegen dein Gemotze...  
Tai: *Fragezeichen auf'm Kopf*  
Izzy: Ähm...Leute? Was sollen wir jetzt mit ihm machen bis er wieder normal ist? Hier lassen?  
Tai: Uns bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig.  
Matt: Keine Panik! Der erholt sich schon wieder! *klopft Joe auf die Schulter*  
Joe: *kippt auf die Seite um*  
Matt: Hoffe ich...  
Tai: Aber wir lassen uns doch durch einen eingeschnappten Joe nicht den Tag verderben,   
oder?  
Izzy: Okay, dann los. Lasst uns endlich weitergehn. Die Leute gucken schon!  
Matt: Geil, halten die uns jetzt für Mörder? Krass!  
Tai&Matt&Izzy: *schlendern weiter*  
Tai: Und wenn Joe geklaut wird? Was sollen wir machen, wenn er nachher nicht mehr da   
ist???  
Matt: *seufz*  
Izzy: Wer würde jemanden wie Joe schon kidnappen? Doch nur ein Idiot wie du.  
Matt: *mustert Izzy skeptisch* Wer bist du und was hast du mit Izzy gemacht?  
Izzy: *Fragezeichen*  
Matt: Ich wussste gar nicht, dass du so fies sein kannst! Du machst echt Fortschritte.  
Izzy: *grins*  
Tai: Und wenn doch? Es gibt viele Verrückte auf der Welt!!!  
Matt: *seufz und sagt mit gekünstelter Stimme* Schau mal, Tai! Da hinten   
gibt's ZUCKERWATTE!  
Tai: ZUCKERWATTE????? *kriegt wieder die Leuchtaugen* Bitte, bitte! Kauf mir welche!  
Oh, bitte! *fällt vor Matt auf die Knie* Bitte, Matt!!!  
Matt: *grinst fies* Mach brav Männchen!  
Tai: *macht Männchen*  
Matt: *hebt einen abgenagten Maiskolben vom Boden auf und wirft ihn weg* Hol's   
Stöckchen!  
Tai: *bringt gehorsam den Kolben im Mund zurück*  
Izzy: Ja, lecker...Meinst du nicht, du übertreibst ein bissschen, Matt?  
Matt: Find ich überhaupt nicht. Und außerdem kommt das große Finale noch!  
Izzy: *schluckt* Armer Tai!  
Tai: *wartet artig auf Befehle*  
Matt: *grinst mega-fies* So, und jetzt: Schön brav das Bein heben an dem Baum da!  
*zeigt auf das Tischbein eines Imbisstischchens, an dem eine Gruppe Mädels steht*  
Tai: *dackelt hin und tut wie befohlen*  
Mädchen 1: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGITT!!!!!!!!  
Mädchen 2: BÄH!!! Du Sau! *scheuert Tai eine*  
Izzy: *überlegt* Sollten mir jetzt die Mädchen oder Tai Leid tun?  
Rothaariges Mädchen: *dreht sich erst jetzt um* WÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄH!!!!! Er hat mich   
ANGEPISST!!!  
Matt: Jun? Geil, hab ich Schwein heute!!! HaHaHa!!!!!! *kugelt sich auf dem Boden vor  
Lachen und kriegt sich nicht mehr ein*  
Izzy: *immernoch überlegt* Also Reinigungsdienst oder Greenpeace?!?!?  
Mädels: *zischen stampfend ab*  
Izzy: Na gut. Dann eben Greenpeace! *wählt eine Nummer auf dem Handy*  
Tai: *wartet mal wieder auf Instruktionen*   
Matt: Dieser Gesichtsausdruck!!! HaHaHa!!! *beruhigt sich gar nicht mehr*  
Izzy: Hallo? Ist da die Greenpeace Not-Cenrale? [...] Ja, ein Notfall [...] Tierquälerei [...]  
Tai: *wird ungeduldig und versucht Matts Gesicht abzulecken*  
Matt: *springt geschockt auf* Ich warne dich, du {-PIEP-}!!! Wag es ja nicht!   
Izzy: [...] Ein Wal? Nein, ein...ähm...Hund!?! [...] Was? Sie befassen sich nur noch mit Walen?  
[...] Ach, und mit australischen Alpaka-Springmäusen. [...] Na gut, wenn das so ist...[...]  
Wie bitte? [...] Nein, tut mir Leid. Ich bin nicht der Fleischlieferant für die Kantine.[...]  
Gut, auf Wiedersehen! [...] Was??? [...] Ähm, nein, ich bin schon vergeben. *legt auf*   
Tsss...Diese Jugend von heute!  
  
-Inzwischen bei Matt & Tai-  
  
Matt: Okay, jetzt hat er's sich verdient! *wirft Tai eine Münze hin*  
Tai: JUHU!!! Danke! *rennt zum Zuckerwattestand* Zuckerwatte, ich kommeeee!!!  
Izzy: *sweatdrop*  
Matt: Er könnt sich das jedesmal ersparen, wenn er einfach SEIN Geld nehmen würde...  
Izzy: *falling down in Anime-Style*  
Matt&Izzy: *kommen zu einem großen Menschenauflauf (nein, nicht so ein Auflauf, ihr   
Spinner!)*  
Izzy: Was wollen die denn alle da? Man könnt ja fast denken, da gibt's was umsonst!  
*schaut sich zu Matt um* Stimmt's Matt?  
Matt: FREIBIER!!!!!!! Jaaaaaaaa!!! Lasst mich durch!!!  
Izzy: *sweatdrop* Oje, oje. Dieser Schluckspecht...(Erinnert irgendwie an Conan, odda? ^^°)  
*dreht sich nach rechts um, um weiter zu gehen, doch...* WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Da kann  
man das neue "Destinied Fighters 3" für Playstation 2 testen!!! Ich komme!!!  
  
-45 minutes later-  
  
Mimi: Toll! Jetzt warten wir hier schon eine Viertelstunde auf die Jungs und sie sind immer  
noch nicht da!   
Sora: Was hast du erwartet? Es sind eben Jungs.  
Davis: Hey!  
TK: Tja, mein Bruder kommt nie pünktlich.  
Kari: Meiner erst recht nicht! *sweat smile @ TK*   
TK: *sweat smile @ Kari*  
Cody: Ist das da hinten nicht Tai?  
Ken: Ja, stimmt! Was ist denn das Rosa-Farbene da?  
Tai: *futtert glückselig seine Zuckerwatte ^.^* Hmmm...Lecker! Klein-Tai isst ein süßes   
Wölkchen! *zupft an Mimis Rock* Mutti, wie fängt der Mann die Wölkchen denn vom  
Himmel? Mit einem Netz?   
Mimi: *überlegt angestengt, sagt dann ganz stolz* Nein, bestimmt mit dem Lasso!  
Alle: *falling down in Anime-Style*  
Yolei: Sag mal Kleiner, wo ist denn Izzy?...Guckt nicht so, das wollte ich schon immer mal zu  
Tai sagen!  
Alle: *sweatdrop*  
TK: *stupst Yolei an und zeigt nach links*  
Izzy: *ballert gerade irgendwelche Digitalen Monster ab, die wie pinke Hundehäufen   
aussehen* Ha! Nimm das, du Schleimbeutel!!! Peng! Peng! Peng!  
Alle: *seufzen*  
Yolei: Hätt ich mir doch denken können...  
Matt: *räuspert sich*  
Alle: *drehen sich um*  
Matt: *konzentriert sich sichtlich mit aller Kraft darauf, gerade zu stehen, schwankt aber   
trotzdem gewaltig. Hat einen übertrieben ernsten Gesichtsaußdruck drauf, platzt  
dann heraus* Sora, wischu mich eiratn?  
Sora: JA, Matt! Ich will!!! *fällt Matt um den Hals*  
Matt: Wiklisch?  
TK: Ähm...Mal ganz langsam, zukünftige Schwägerin und Bruderherz! Nur nichts   
überstürzen. Matt, sag uns lieber, wo Joe ist. Er ist der Einzige, der noch fehlt.  
Matt: Tschoe? De is hinübba! Mausedod!   
Kari: WAAAS???   
Alle: *sind entsetzt*  
Matt: Jabb, gug doch selba! E is scho steiff wien Bred! *zeigt auf Joe, der immernoch am   
Schießstand lehnt*  
Alle: *laufen zu Joe*  
Mimi: *hat Tai an der Hand*  
Yolei: *hat Izzy im Schlepptau*  
Izzy: He!!! Nein! Nicht jetzt, ich bin doch in Level 43!!! Da muss ich gegen VenomMyotismon  
kämpfen!!! HALT!!!  
Sora: *stützt Matt und schaut ihn verliebt an*  
Ken: Stimmt. Der sieht wirklich nicht mehr sehr lebendig aus!  
Matt: Sag isch do!  
Davis: Klasse! Jetzt haben wir einen kindlichen Baby-Tai, einen besoffenen Romeo, einen  
Playstation-süchtigen Izzy und eine Leiche samt Starre...  
Alle: *sehen Davis ungläubig an* (Solch eine Feststellung ist für Davis ein Glanzleitung!)  
Kari: Das ist ja mal wieder typisch. Man darf Jungs eben nie aus den Augen lassen...  
*seufzt* Na egal. Ich spendiere eine Runde Eis. Was meint ihr?   
Alle: Au ja!!! *gehen los*  
Cody: Haben wir nicht was vergessen?   
TK: *überlegt* Nö, nicht dass ich wüsste.  
Cody: Naja, egal. Ich dachte nur. Vergiss es.  
  
-Am Schießstand-  
  
Mann in Schwarz 1: *fuchtelt mit einer Pistole* Hände hoch! Und her mit der Kasse!  
Buden-Bestitzer: Hilfe Polizei!!!  
Mann in Schwarz 1: Schnauze! Her mit der Kasse!!! *schießt auf Besitzer, trifft aber nur eine   
Scheibe in der Mitte*  
Buden-Besitzer: *hört auf zu schreien* Gratulation! Sie haben gewonnen. Sie haben jetzt sie   
Wahl zwischen diesem Bärchen, diesem niedlichen, pinken Stoffhäschen und   
einer digitalen Armbanduhr in einer Farbe ihrer Wahl!  
Mann in Schwarz 1: Oh, Dankeschön! Ich nehme das niedliche, pinke Stoffhäschen, wenn es  
möglich wäre!  
Mann in Schwarz 2: Du Idiot!!! Der will dich doch nur reinlegen! Du kannst dir hunderte von   
Häschen kaufen, wenn wir hier fertig sind!  
Mann in Schwarz 1: Tut mir Leid, Cheffe. Also her mit der Kohle!  
Buden-Besitzer: *stellt den Hasen zurück ins Regal und reicht die Kasse über die Theke*  
Mann in Schwarz 2: *öffnet die Kasse* Was? Da ist ja nur ein 5er drin! Und wo ist das  
Päckchen für den Cheffe?   
Buden-Besitzer: *flüstert* Das Geld ist für das Versteck des Päckchens drauf gegangen.  
Mann in Schwarz 2: Und wo ist das?  
Buden-Besitzer: In dem niedlichen, pinken Stoffhäschen!  
Mann in Schwarz 2: *falling down in Anime-Style* Dann rück es endlich raus, du Affe!  
Buden-Besitzer: Im Hase, nicht im Affe!  
Mann in Schwarz 2: *rauft sich die Haare* GIB IHN HER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Buden-Besitzer: Nana, das geht aber freundlicher. *dreht sich um* Oh! Er ist weg!  
Mann in Schwarz 2: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS??????????????  
Buden-Besitzer: Tut mir Leid, jemand muss ihn gerade gewonnen haben!  
Mann in Schwarz 2: Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Womit hab ich das verdient?  
Mann in Schwarz 1: Ähm...Mit Klauen, Stehlen und Morden, Cheffe?  
*Sirenen ertönen*  
Mann in Schwarz 2: Shit! Das hat gerade noch gefehlt!!! Die Bullen kommen! Schnell, Wodka,  
nimm eine Geisel und dann nichts wie weg! Und nen mich nicht immer  
Cheffe!  
Mann in Schwarz 1: Geht klar, Cheffe! *schaut sich nach einer potenziellen Geisel um, sein  
Blick fällt auf Joe und er schnppt ihn* Hab dich!!! Guck mal Cheffe, was  
ich gefangen hab! *schmeißt sich Joe über die Schulter*  
Mann in Schwarz 2: Halt die Klappe und renn!   
Beide: *verschwinden im Freibier-Menschenauflauf*  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt!!!  
  
  
Sodelle, damit hab ich eine Story mit dem Potential für einige weitere Fortsetztungen   
endlich fertig! JUHU!   
Also, dann bis bald!  
Kritik und Lob an: ameisesonja@aol.com!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung!!!!! 


End file.
